


Political Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It didn't exist so I wrote it I have no other excuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mike Pence is a horrible person, this in no way supports Mike Pence. Please vote for Hillary and Tim Kaine's eyebrow.

The VP debate had been tough for Mike Pence. He had to argue against Tim Kaine, who admittedly he disagreed with on most of his issues, but it didn’t change the fact the Governor Pence was irrevocably attracted to the man. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that to himself, considering he’s a homophobic asshole, and he certainly would NEVER admit he’s attracted to another man. But still, Pence was captivated by Kaine’s sexy, sexy eyebrow. The way it moved...mmm. Delicious. But Pence was straight. 100% hetero, he told himself. 

Kaine could tell Pence was distracted. He was not only being his normal self; which was a 10 already, as Trump would say; but he was acting more forceful tonight, talking over the other potential VP as well as Elaine herself. As rude as it was, he knew it only added to his sexy charisma.   
“And that concludes the debate,” said Elaine. Both men were rather shocked; the debate had flown by, both of them trapped in their own heads. They stood up and shook hands, electricity jolting through them. Kaine looked directly into Pence’s eyes and saw them dilate as soon as their hands touched. He wasn’t able to to contain a slight smirk- this might be very fun. 

They walked behind the debate stage together. In the back, they both had their own changing room. Pence walked into his own room, and Kaine followed, closing the door behind him. Pence looked at him, confused.  
“What are you doing?” asked Pence.  
“You mean, what WILL I be doing ;),” replied Kaine.   
“What are you trying to say, Senator?” said Pence warily, nevertheless flushing will arousal. Kaine shivered when he heard the title from Pence’s thin lips.   
“You know how you try to spend ‘a little time on your knees everyday’, Governor? Well why don't you take that time now.” Pence gasped at his forwardness. He couldn’t believe this man was propositioning him! He was a hetero, a straight, a vagina lover!!! He suddenly realized, to his horror, that his dick was rock hard. “O SHIT!” he thought, “I’LL NEVER SEE THA BOI JESUS NOW :(!!” Although, that meant he had nothing to lose. He smirked like a reptilian trapped in human flesh...and dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write smut for this but then I lost motivation for it... if anyone really wants to see this continued I'd be happy to listen to suggestions.   
> Thanks for reading this trash, I swear I can't just write normal fics anymore...


End file.
